A Promise is Broken
by crashspike22
Summary: 6 Months later and Baley is falling apart. Can they find out what is wrong or they are destined to fall apart? Haley/Brooke Rated M for later chapters. The sequel to A promise is made is here!
1. It’s not cheating if you're always alone

Author Notes_: Hello all. I know I haven't updated 'You Found Me' in a million years and I know said that I wouldn't be coming back to the Promise-verse but I got this really fun idea for a sequel and I think you all will like it. Please let me know what you think. Especially if you think it sucks. LOL. Thanks to my partner in write OMGOTH23 for her help and input. _

A Promise is Broken – Chapter 1 – It's not cheating if you are always alone…

Haley was sitting on the balcony of the house that she shared with her girlfriend Brooke Davis. They got together about six months ago and after all the drama that came with them getting together things had actually been quiet. Haley took a deep breath in and let out a sigh. She missed the old days. It used to feel like it was her and Brooke against the world. Now, she didn't know how to feel about anything. Haley pulled the hood of her old Keith Scott auto body sweatshirt over her shoulder length auburn colored hair. She curled herself into ball on the padded lawn chair and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"How did it get like this?" Haley mumbled as she pulled out her iPod and placed the buds inside of her ears. She kept turning the wheel until she landed on Oceanship's Hot Black. The song just seemed to fit the mood she was in right now. She felt like she was all over the place. She felt like she was losing the person that she had given her entire world up for.

She felt like she was losing Brooke Davis.

Haley took another deep slow breath in and out. She had been trying to keep herself from crying for the fourth straight time that day and she had read in a self-help book that deep breaths were a good way to stop yourself from having a breaking down.

"Bullshit." She grumbled as the tear slowly rolled down its way down her cheek again. This had been eating away at her for the last month. She had told herself that maybe they were finally settling to the groove that all couples settled into. And that even with a love that was as intense as theirs that things had to cool down at some point. Brooke was a busy woman. She was still in charge of Clothes over Bros. and she was still designing the majority of the fall line by herself. So of course there were going to be days when they couldn't be together. But in the last few weeks, it was starting to feel like Brooke didn't even want to around her anymore.

And it wasn't like Haley wasn't busy herself. She had been teaching full time and spending a lot of time in the studio with Peyton's new artist Mia Catalano. That did put a smile on her face in between the tears. When Nathan got drafted to the Lakers, he broke things off with Peyton, leaving her with the house because she needed a place to live. Peyton had ended up starting a record label and she found Mia playing back-up for a shitty bar band awhile back. She was so raw and unpolished but there was something there and Peyton knew that she couldn't get Mia to where she could be without help....

_Three months ago…_

_Red Bedroom Studios…._

_"I am only here because Brooke asked me to come. You got five minutes." Haley said as she crossed her arms and stood defiantly in front of Peyton's desk.__ Brooke had given Peyton the money to start up the label under the condition that she and Peyton bury the axe. Nathan had been gone for a few weeks and now Peyton was all by herself again._

_Peyton sighed knowing that this wasn't going to be easy; she didn't blame Haley for acting this way. If the tables were turned she would be the exact same way. "I know that our friendship isn't where it used to be but I really need your help."_

_"What could I possible help you with?" Haley said. All she could still see in her head was the image of Peyton fucking Nathan on the deck of the pool. She couldn't blame Peyton though. Haley could understand the weakness that all the girls in this town shared for the Scott Brothers. And she wasn't even upset about the sex thing anymore. After all Nathan dumped her too._

_"It's a business favor," Peyton started hoping that she could somehow get Haley to help her out with Mia. "I found this new talent her name is Mia Catalano and she's good but she doesn't believe she can be great. And I guess she just reminded me of you when you first started singing and I was hoping that you could help her find her confidence."_

_Haley knew that Peyton had an ear for music and she hadn't seen this excited since she got Fall Out Boy to play Tric. She folded her arms and remembered that Peyton had always been a very good friend to her and to Brooke. And it was the least she could do for Peyton._

_"Do you have a demo or something that I could listen to?"_

"_Is she here?" A voice said from behind Haley._

_"You're looking at her," Peyton said with a smile. She knew how big a fan Mia was of Haley and just prayed that Haley wouldn't deny Mia any help._

_"This is her?" Haley couldn't believe how much this girl reminded her of herself back when she first started high school. Actually the longer she looked at her the more she felt like she knew the girl. She had on a hoodie and a pair of faded jeans which was her uniform when she had started going to Tree Hill High. And she felt an instant connection between them even though they hadn't said one word to each other. _

_"Hi I'm Haley." She held her hand out for the girl to shake._

_"I'm Mia," she spoke shyly taking her idols hand and giving it a slight shake._

_Peyton smiled at the gesture and knew that this was the first step into something great._

"Oh my god, please tell me you aren't doing this again. Did you and Brooke have **another** fight?"

Haley sat up out of her ball and looked up to see that Mia had let herself into the house and was standing in front of her.

"Hey Mia. I see you let yourself in. Do you ever knock?" Haley said pulling out her headphones ignoring the comment about Brooke. She had actually gotten used to these evening visits of Mia's. She had actually started leaving the door unlocked for her. Part of her was glad that she was finally here.

"Would you have heard me even if I had?" Mia said placing her hands on her hips in a knowing fashion. She had seen Haley get into these moods before and knew the moment the headphones were on the world around her disappeared.

"Besides its fun sneaking up on your cute ass..."

"Cute? Please. I have been wearing these old sweatpants for days now." Haley said as she got up and walked back inside. Mia always seemed to be flirting with her. At first she was more subtle. Like she would throw little things out here and there but as soon as her first single (which Haley produced) became a hit, Mia's little comments became full on flirting. It made her feel good and strange at the same time. But that seemed to matter less and less to Haley as the days went by. Mia made her feel good and it was nice having someone paying attention to her. Her mind drifted once again to Brooke. Brooke used to make her special but now if they weren't staying away from each other, they were fighting. Like this morning…

_Earlier today…_

"_It's my fucking job Haley! I have to go all over the country to keep this line going. The fashion line that got us this house and paid for those cars in the driveway!" Brooke shouted as she slammed her keys on the counter._

"_I never see you anymore, Brooke! You are always gone! I can't remember the last time we fell asleep together!" Haley shouted back not backing down from her girlfriend._

"_That is so bullshit Haley. You are gone almost as much as I am. Working on the imaginary record with that slutty girl that is always following you around." Brooke shot back._

"_The only reason I am working with is because you told me to go talk Peyton! This doesn't have anything to do with Mia so leave her out of it!" Haley could feel herself getting more and more upset with every word._

"_Fuck this. I don't have time for this shit today. I am going to the airport and I'll call you from New York." Brooke grabbed her suitcase from beside the counter and wheeled to the door. _

"_Why is this so hard?" Haley said softly as Brooke opened the door._

"_The real world had to catch up with us sometime Haley. I'll call you when I land." Brooke closed the door and left Haley there all alone._

"Please, sweet cheeks like that can't be hidden under sweatpants, and I'll keep saying it until you get out of your head." Mia responded with a smirk, _once you've seen that ass it is never gonna leave your mind no matter how long she wears sweatpants._

"So did you get anything done in the studio today?" Haley said trying to change the subject away from her ass. Ever since Mia found out that Haley had been spending more and more time alone at home she had been coming over every night. At first she was worried that Brooke might come home. But it didn't matter because it wasn't like she was cheating. And Brooke was coming home later and later.

"Eh things were recorded songs were sung no biggie," Mia shrugged not really wanting to talk about this with Haley. She knew that Haley had been having a rough time and she didn't feel right talking about her accomplishments in music when Haley's were being pushed to the side.

"It's nothing like going on a tour Miss Rock Star."

She loved the music connection that she had with Haley but it would be that much sweeter if Haley was able to get out of her funk and go after her own dreams.

"That was a lifetime ago. I barely remember any of the songs anymore..." Haley said. She hadn't thought about the tour in a long time. She did remember the rush of it.

Singing and playing her music.

Being happy.

Feeling alive.

"Yeah...not so much Miss Rock Star anymore." Haley sighed and leaned against the counter in the kitchen. Mia stood across from Haley still staring into her eyes. She was acting like she was still kinda star struck to be around her or something.

"You could be if you just got that ass of yours outta those damn sweatpants and put on that mini skirt of yours," Mia said with a snicker as she remembered the time she watched one of Haley's shows on YouTube.

"Mia..." Haley could feel her resolve weakening. She was so lonely and Brooke was never home.

All alone.

All the time.

How could she be in love with someone who barely acknowledged that she was alive? They never talked anymore. Whenever she tried say anything Brooke didn't even say anything most of the time. She would try and try to get Brooke to open up to her. But she was always so distant that she was tired of trying to make Brooke talk to her. It was making her feel like shit all the time.

And here was Mia. Beautiful young and sexy. And here she was throwing herself at her once again. She made Haley feel wanted. She came over every day and always tried to make Haley feel good. Or at least make her smile. She would say she looked nice. And she did this thing where even they had just left each other Mia would send her a quick little text message say she already missed her. Even though she never told Mia, those little messages got her through the day. But she still wasn't sure why the young songstress was so into her.

"What are you doing?"

"Just trying to get the old Haley back," Mia whispered into Haley's ear as she pinned the older girl against the counter by placing both hands on either side of Haley. She had this wicked grin on her lips and a gaze that felt like they were burning into her soul.

"Because she knew what it was like to have fun, she knew what it was like to be a rock star."

Haley felt her heartbeat quicken from the young girl being so close to her. Damn she was sexy. Her lips were so full and looked so soft. Her chest was far too big to be on a frame like hers. Her eyes were dark like Brooke's but seemed to sparkle whenever Haley looked at them. She could feel Mia's cool breath blowing on her cheek and it was making her body react in a way that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"You're meant to be on that stage singing your heart out not wallowing around this house," Mia whispered. She could tell that she was having an effect on the songstress. Sure the flirting was fun and something she couldn't control when around Haley but she really wanted all of this banter to convince Haley to go after her dream.

"You're voice wasn't meant to be silenced, it was meant to be heard." Mia left a chaste kiss on Haley's cheek. She let it linger a little longer than she should have but she wanted to feel Haley's skin against her lips. "And this body definitely wasn't meant to be wasted away waiting for someone that doesn't appreciate it."

Every one of Mia's words hit Haley in the heart. How could this girl who she had only known for a few weeks, know exactly what to say to her? She couldn't take it anymore. Maybe it was the loneliness. Maybe it was the way she looked or maybe she had fallen for Mia. Haley reached out and grabbed the girl by the wrist.

"Mia..." Haley whispered as she held the singer by her wrist.

Mia turned her head slowly not quite sure what Haley was going to do. She didn't know if she had crossed a line when she had kissed her. She knew that she was with Brooke but for the life of her Mia couldn't remember the last time she saw 'Baley' together.

Haley pulled her closer still. All she knew was that she wanted to kiss Mia. She felt like the rock star again. And she knew that the only way that she could be the rock star again. She let Mia's wrist go and stood chest to chest with her.

"Kiss me..." Haley half asked and half ordered.

"You sure about this? Because…" Mia asked. It took all her might to hold back but she knew that if she didn't the guilt would eat away at her for what she was about to do.

"I am so alone, Mia. All I want is to kiss you...I just want to feel again..." Haley whispered. The little space that was between them was so charged that Haley felt like her knees were going to buckle if something didn't happen soon. She couldn't believe that Mia was having this affect on her. This entire time she had be fighting the attraction when something so powerful was near her.

"And feel you shall," Mia smirked before closing that small remaining distance between their lips. The guilt she felt was instant, _she's with Brooke you idiot! She'll never want this to be more than a onetime thing. The minute Brooke comes back into her life you'll be history._ Her thoughts were being overwhelmed by her actions. That is until she felt Haley's soft lips move slowly against her own. Within an instant she was reciprocating Haley's movements and boy were they sweet movements.

Haley couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She was kissing Mia. Her full lips felt so good against hers. She heard Mia exhale as their lips opened and closed slowly against one other. She hadn't kissed anyone in what felt like a lifetime. Who knew that such a simple act like kissing could make her feel better than she had felt in months? She barely ever kissed Brooke anymore and if they did it was just for a little bit.

But this was kissing.

And Mia was into it. Haley placed her hands on the small of the slender girl's back. Mostly because she wasn't sure she was really there and secondly because she wanted Mia to be closer.

Just as Mia could feel herself about to deepen the kiss she heard the front door shut. _Fuck! Why Brooke choose now to come home is beyond me? She doesn't care about Haley when she's alone but the second I get my chance she decides to grace us with her presence…FUCK!_ Pulling away rather roughly she stepped back ten feet making sure that there was no reason for Brooke to believe that she had been doing anything with Haley.

"Haley, I'm...oh. Mia. I see you are here again" Brooke said as she walked into the kitchen seemingly oblivious to the flush looks on both of the girls' faces.

"Hi Brooke," Mia said with a hesitant wave hoping that Brooke was oblivious to the kiss like she was to every other aspect of Haley's life.

"Hey Brooke" Haley whispered hoping that her girlfriend wouldn't notice that she was so worked up by the short kiss she had with Mia. But as usual Brooke came over to her and gave her the usual half a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"So what've you two been up to?" Brooke asked absentmindedly as she flipped through the mail. She didn't particularly care she just needed to keep up face in front of Mia.

"Mia just came by to let me know how today's session went." Haley said as she made eye contact with Mia once again. She could still feel those soft full lips on hers. And all she wanted was to have that feeling again.

"Yeah you know just music stuff," Mia replied nervously, _since when do I get nervous? Maybe it's because you were just sucking face with her girlfriend dumbass._

"Peyton gets tired of hearing about a session especially if she's there while I'm recording."

"Sure, sure. Are you leaving now? Because I would like to spend some time with my girlfriend now." Brooke said still not looking up from the mail and sounding a little protective of Haley.

"Yeah I was just heading out," Mia smiled sadly over to Haley not really wanting to leave but knew that she had no right to go against Brooke's will.

"I'll see you later Haley. Bye Brooke."

Haley looked into Mia's eyes and mouthed the word 'Promise?'

'You know it,' Mia mouthed back with a smile and a wink.

As Mia left the house, Haley had no idea of the trouble that would come from that kiss…

To Be Continued….


	2. Making the choice to do something wrong…

_Author Notes: This is a short one but chapter 3 is going to make up for it. Just you wait lol. And I know I said Thursday for the update but there was a snowstorm and some other crap that happened. I am keeping to the once a week update so be on the look-out for Chapter 3 Thursday/Friday. But anyway, thanks for the reviews and let me know what you think._

**A Promise is Broken – Chapter 2 – Making the choice to do something wrong…**

Haley was lying on her side of the bed staring at Brooke while she slept. This was what she always did every night for the last few days. Wake up and watch her sleep. This was one of the few times when it didn't feel like Brooke was slipping away from her. She was close to her.

"Like she was supposed to be…" Haley mumbled.

She reached out slowly to touch her girlfriend on the face. Haley felt like she was holding her breath as her fingertips got closer to Brooke's face. And then right on cue, Brooke rolled onto her side so she wasn't facing Haley anymore. Haley sighed. She didn't why this was happening. It used to feel like she was being stabbed in the heart when Brooke would do things like that. But now, it had become a part of their everyday routine now. Haley would try to be close to Brooke and Brooke would always deflect her in some way. They never made love anymore. When Haley would get a kiss or a hug from Brooke it was like a Christmas miracle or something.

"Damn…" Haley rolled on to her back and looked up at the ceiling. She turned her head so she could see the alarm clock. It was only 11:30. Haley sat from her spot in the bed and moved so her feet touched the floor. This was normally the point of her evening when she would start crying until she fell asleep. Haley could feel the tears slowly welling up but as soon as they did, thoughts of her kiss with Mia popped into her head.

Haley let her fingertips gently trace around her lips. God, she could still feel Mia's lips on hers. She could still feel her full lips on hers and she could honestly still smell the sweet scent of the perfume that young girl was wearing.

"Mia…" Haley whispered.

As soon as the words left her mouth, she heard Brooke turning back over in the bed again. She turned just enough so she could see Brooke's face. Her heart would still flutter when she looked at Brooke's face. She was still one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Haley sighed and a felt a pang of guilt. Instead of thinking of ways to try and repair the shambles of her and Brooke's relationship, she was sitting here thinking of how much like kissing another woman. Brooke was the love of her life and the love of her life was pushing her away a little more each day.

And it was hurting her. More than she would ever admit to anyone.

Haley ran her fingers through her hair and exhaled. Maybe she was reading too much into the kiss that she shared with the young rock star. After all, Mia was young, beautiful, and unbelievably sexy and living the dream that Haley spent her teenage years chasing. And Haley was just single mom who was doing everything but what made her happy and had more baggage than anyone else she knew. Why would Mia, Brooke or anyone want her? Haley looked over her shoulder and stared at the girl she loved. Was this supposed to happen? She and Brooke had waited for four long years to finally be together and now it felt like they were never meant to be. There was this strange distance between them and it just kept growing and growing. Haley pushed the thoughts of Mia out of her head and tried to remember all of the good times she had with Brooke. The reason they had gotten together in first place.

They belong together.

Haley slid back into the bed and back underneath the covers. Brooke had turned over but Haley scooted herself right behind her so that Brooke's back was against her chest. Haley took a deep breath and inhaled her girlfriends scent. She gently slid her arm over Brooke's waist and instinctively brought her hand onto her chest. Haley smiled and pressed her lips onto the back of Brooke's neck.

"Haley…" Brooke whispered.

"Yes baby…" Haley answered as she pressed another kiss into the same spot.

"I am trying to sleep…maybe later, ok?"

"I wasn't…I mean I was just…" Haley stammered. She wasn't trying to start anything. She just wanted to be close her girlfriend and even something like that managed to make Brooke push her away. God did they even really belong together? Haley sat back up again from her spot next to her girlfriend and tried to keep herself from falling apart. She just wanted to be needed again. She just wanted to assured that she was loved by Brooke Davis. Yes, maybe Brooke didn't say it every day but she never doubted the way Brooke felt about her. Haley just wanted to have the woman of her dreams validate her feelings.

"Brooke, do you love me?" Haley whispered desperately hoping for Brooke to wash away the terrible doubt that had been eating away at her for the last few months. If Brooke said those three magic words, then Haley could let it all go and she would never doubt her feelings again. She could just go back to loving her. Haley held her breath as she waited to hear Brooke's answer.

"Stop asking me such stupid ass questions. I am trying to sleep." Brooke grumbled.

Haley felt like she had been punched in the nose. She honestly felt like rolling up into a tiny ball and dying. She just wanted to get out of there. Out of the room and away from Brooke. She felt so small and insignificant.

"Sorry…" Haley whispered and slid back out of the bed.

"Whatever…" Brooke mumbled and turned back over once again.

Haley grabbed her phone and walked out of the bedroom . She opened it and scrolled through the contacts until she found Mia's phone number. Her finger was about to press send when Haley stopped herself. What the hell was she doing? This wasn't right. Not even a little bit. The kiss was good.

"Really good."

But it wasn't an invite for Haley to come running to Mia with her problems. She slumped on the couch in the living room and shut her phone. This was worse than when she was still with Nathan. At least when she was with Nathan, he flat out told her to stay the hell away from him. Brooke had always been so affectionate before but now she was pulling away little by little every day. She would give Haley a little bit and then pull away again. She spent every night alone wondering if she had done something wrong. Her mind would constantly switch from hurt to confused to flat angry so many times that she never got a good night's sleep. So then she would try to fix things. She would buy Brooke something nice or do little things like make her favorite dinner or whatever she could think of. But nothing she did seemed to change the way Brooke acted around her. It made her feel like she was overdoing things and then she would be even more frustrated than before.

"This is driving me crazy. I can't keep feeling like this all the goddamn time." Haley ran her fingers through her hair once more. She didn't know which was up anymore and the loneliness was beginning to take its toll on her. She took a deep cleansing breath and opened her phone. Just as she was about to text Mia, there was a message already there waiting for her to read. Haley felt a tingle in the base of her spine and a smile grew on her lips. She pressed 'view' to see what the young rock star had to say.

'Haley, I miss you.'

Before Haley could even process the words, Mia had sent another message to her. Haley couldn't believe this was happening. She pressed view once more and read the next one.

'I really want to kiss you again, Haley.'

Haley laughed quietly. She felt like she was in heaven. A pretty young thing wanted to kiss her. She pushed reply and tapped her response into the phone.

'I really want to kiss you again, Mia.'

Haley pushed send and about thirty seconds later a reply from Mia lit her phone up once more.

'I was hoping you would say that. Can you meet me at the studio?'

Haley's heart was practically fluttering out of her chest. She sat there wondering if kissing Mia would make her world any better. Her mind drifted back to the feeling of Mia's lips on hers and how damn good it felt to have those sexy breasts of hers pressed against hers once again. Haley hit reply and sent another message.

'I am on my way right now.'

Haley quickly got up from her seat on the couch and skipped her way into the bedroom. As she grabbed her jeans and sweatshirt from the floor, she looked over at Brooke. She started to feel a tiny pang of guilt. But did she really have anything to feel guilty about? If Brooke really wanted her like she said, then she needed to act like it more than every once in a while. She wasn't going to feel bad about any of this. Haley quickly scribbled a note about needed to get some air, pulled on her clothes and left the house.

She wanted to feel wanted by someone.

And Mia was that someone.

**To be continued…**


	3. Can feel so right…

_**Author notes: Yes I am well past the Thursday/Friday deadline thing but, I hope the length of the chapter will make up for it. I would like thank everyone for their reviews on chapter two and I hope everyone likes this one as well. And I would like to dedicate this chapter to OMGOTH23. For every time that I need you, you always answer the call. You are a great friend and I can never put how much you rock into words. On with the show…**_

**A Promise is Broken – Chapter 3 – Can feel so right…**

**20 minutes later at the studio…**

Mia sat nervously on the edge of the pool table swinging her legs back and forth. She had been watching her cell phone like a crazy person ever since Haley sent her reply. This was the craziest thing she had ever done. She didn't even really understand how or why this was happening. Yes, she had been crushing on Haley since that day she met her in the studio and yes, they did kiss. But now they were having a clandestine meeting in the studio and that was a completely different road that they were about to go down. Mia looked at her phone again and saw that only 2 minutes had gone by since the last time she looked at her phone. She groaned and sat her phone down beside her again. It felt like she had been waiting since the dawn of time.

"Ok maybe not that long…" Mia mumbled.

She was getting more and more anxious as time dragged on. The longer she waited, the louder her rational side got. It kept saying that this wasn't a good idea at all. Being a third wheel in a relationship never worked out in Tree Hill. If she had learned anything from being in this small town it was that. Being the mistress could have some perks with other couples but when Brooke Davis was involved the mistress was the first to feel her wrath. Peyton was sure to emphasis that when she told her about the days at Tree Hill High. Brooke and Haley were practically married. Haley left her entire life behind to be with Brooke and from the way Peyton tells it, Brooke had been waiting for damn near five years for the chance to be with Haley.

"She got a funny way of showing it…" Mia smirked.

The point was Brooke and Haley had history. A long and complicated history filled with everything that you would see in a romantic movie. And here she was standing on the sideline pulling Haley away from Brooke. She didn't feel bad though. If Brooke paid attention to Haley or gave her the same love and devotion that she had in the beginning maybe she wouldn't be sitting here waiting. Her heart couldn't take seeing Haley sitting on that damn lawn chair and crying anymore. She had to do something. Haley gave up so much for Brooke and now she was just as miserable as she was before. Mia knew she was asking for trouble by getting involved with Haley James Scott.

But it didn't matter.

She just wanted Haley.

And if this was the only time that she and Haley got to be together then she would enjoy every second of this little moment in time. Making Haley happy again was the only thing she wanted to do. Of course it would help if Haley actually got to the studio sometime this millennia. As confident as she was about starting something with Haley, Mia was still beyond nervous. If she didn't know any better she could've sworn that she had a lit fuse up her ass and it was Fourth of July time. She took off her leather jacket and hopped down from the pool table. She started pacing around the studio and then the mirror in the corner caught her attention. She paused in front of it and looked at her reflection. A devilish grin grew on her lips. She looked pretty damn good for someone that had been up for twelve hours, the perks of being on a country wide rock tour. Her black shirt that listed all the stops on her first tour squeezed her in the right places. She made a slight adjustment to her breasts so they were sitting a little higher than usual.

"Gotta make sure the girls look good…"

Her blue jeans were ripped but she bought them that way which seemed kinda silly now that she was thinking about it. But at least they looked cute and it made the big black leather belt with a turkey platter sized buckle look even cooler. And the high heeled boots that made her a little taller than she actually was. She was looking good. Mia flipped her phone open again to see if she had missed Haley's call.

"How long does it take to get here?" Mia mumbled and closed the phone again.

"About twenty minutes."

Mia turned around and there she was.

Finally.

Haley James Scott.

_**About ten minutes ago…**_

Haley pulled the car into her spot and looked at the dimly lit window. Mia was really here and so was she. Haley put the car in park and exhaled deeply. No matter what she had been telling herself at the house, this was different. Even when they were in the kitchen earlier she was caught up in a moment. She was depressed and lonely. And Mia was there. She had been so gung ho about this when she left the house. But now she was questioning herself again.

"What am I doing?"

She looked at the window again and Brooke flashed into her mind again. Could she honestly have a relationship on the side? She gripped the steering wheel tightly and rested her forehead against it. Once she got out of the car and went inside, there would be no going back. If anything happens, good or bad, it would all be on her. Haley looked at the window once more. Was she really going to risk the life that she and Brooke had built together? After all, isn't this how things started with Brooke? A little somethin' somethin' on the side? It was the same kind of something that ultimately caused the end of her marriage. Was she really going to become _that_ girl? The one who ran into the nearest arms when things got rough? But Mia just wasn't 'any arms' she was the arms that made her feel wanted, cared for, and…loved? Yeah she felt loved when she was in Mia's arms. So was she really gonna risk Baley for another somethin' somethin'?

"Yeah, I think I am."

Haley climbed out of the car and turned her phone off. After all she was supposed to be helping Mia with some songs. She took a deep breath. As she walked towards the door, her heart started racing with every step she took. In her mind she replaying every single time Brooke stayed at work late, every time she was denied some sort of affection, and every single time Brooke made her feel unloved. Once she did that she thought about Mia.

How she made her smile. How she checked on her every single day without fail. How good it felt to have somebody smile when they saw her. Mia was everything that Haley wanted. And she didn't care about what happened tomorrow. All that mattered was right now.

And right now, there was no going back.

Haley James Scott was going to cheat on Brooke.

****

Brooke Davis rolled over and saw that her girlfriend, Haley, was gone. She looked at the clock and saw that it was a little past midnight. Where the hell did she go at midnight? Brooke sat up and turned on the light in the bedroom. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw that there was a piece of notebook paper folded up on the nightstand by Haley's side of the bed. She grabbed it and read the words silently until she got to the one name she didn't really want to see.

"Mia." Brooke said through clenched teeth. She balled the note up and threw it across the room. Ever since Haley started working with Peyton at the studio, it was like Haley gained a new tag along. Every single time she came home, Mia was there. When she wanted to spend some alone time with Haley, Mia was there. Brooke ran her fingers through her hair until her hands were resting on the back of her neck. Things were getting so complicated. Mia wasn't the problem, she was a problem.

"I wish she was the only problem."

Brooke turned off the light and scooted herself back down into the bed again. She was feeling trapped. By her job, by her mother and, even though it was killing her to even be thinking it, by Haley. When she and Haley got together everything was great. It was exactly what she had been dreaming about for all of those years. It was just her and Haley against the world. It was magic. But like all great fairy tales the end of the honeymoon came faster than she thought it would. Brooke tried and tried to keep her and Haley in this bubble. Then Jamie came to stay with them. And then Victoria started bitching about getting a new line together. And before she knew it, Baley was on the backburner and the real world was doing everything it could to keep them apart. And sadly, Brooke was becoming more and more okay with not being around Haley. It almost felt like she wasn't in love with her anymore.

"That can't be true. I love Haley. Don't I?"

Brooke turned onto her side and stared at the empty spot where Haley usually slept. Maybe they had moved too fast. And while they were caught up in the magic of finally getting together, they never stopped to really see if they fit into each other's lives. But Brooke didn't worry about that. She knew that the love she had for Haley would be more than enough to get them through anything that got in the way.

At first.

Now that she had Haley, like actually had Haley, she wasn't sure that she wanted her. Haley was great and all but it just seemed that ever since they grew up they grew apart. In high school things were easy. Cheering, going to parties, school everything was simple despite having their differences they still managed to make time for each other one way or another. But now…now the differences were taking over their lives. Sure Clothes over Bros had been born in high school but it didn't really come to life until after Haley was practically out of the picture, well physically she was. And Haley had her music in high school but she had let that fall to the back burner after the whole Keller fiasco. But now with Mia and Peyton trying to get Haley to pursue her career their differences just seemed to be running their lives so much that they didn't know how to coexist anymore.

And besides, Haley had roots here still. Even though she loved Jamie like a son, he wasn't really her kid. And in order to keep her clothing line going, she needed to spend a lot of time away from home. But Haley didn't see it like that. She saw it like Brooke was pushing her away. Why couldn't Haley just understand that her work called her to New York? Why couldn't she just understand that just like Jamie was her son, Clothes over Bros was her baby. Her baby that she wasn't about to abandon for a relationship that didn't seem to be working. Haley sure as hell wouldn't jeopardize Jamie in any way, shape, or form for a relationship. Why couldn't she just be the understanding Haley that she was in high school?

Brooke turned over once again trying to get comfortable. It wasn't fair. She had to work for as long as it took. She had to go wherever she needed to go. How else were they going to make it? It wasn't like Haley was bringing in the green that could support this lifestyle that she had come accustomed to. It wasn't her fault that Haley got used to the perks that an almost at the time NBA star lived. How was it her fault that Haley didn't have a life outside of her? That she was so dependent upon others? She telling her to go work at the studio with Peyton would be something for her to do.

Or at least distract her. But it didn't and Haley starting bringing Mia home all the goddamn time. Brooke was actually glad to spend as much time at the store as she did. She actually found herself resenting Haley sometimes. She wasn't saying that producing an album or teaching wasn't hard. But there was no way that could compare to what Brooke had to deal with on a daily basis. Brooke turned over again. She moved her entire company so she could be with Haley and now her thanks for doing all of this was Haley whining constantly, having her kid running through the house when she is on a conference call, and NOW she was running around with some young, talented and strangely hot 20 something all the fucking time!

"Fuck this." Brooke sat up and turned the lights on in the bedroom again. She was tired of feeling this way. She was either angry at Haley or she wasn't sure how Haley was feeling or she was spending hours doubting the way she felt about Haley. She took a deep cleansing breath in and let it out slowly. Her relationship with Lucas post Peyton betrayal wasn't even this complicated. Her mind was going a thousand miles a second and she needed to be thinking clearly. She looked in the night stand for her trusty and well worn rabbit. Brooke hit the button to turn it on and there was the very familiar low hum that she knew. She looked at it for a long time. Usually nothing calmed her down like a good ol rabbit-charged orgasm but something inside of her wanted more. After all she and Haley hadn't touched each other in…damn she couldn't even remember how long it had been. She tossed the rabbit in the drawer feeling even more frustrated than before. She needed more than just that. And she didn't want to even look at Haley right now. She opened her phone and scrolled through the contacts until she found the name she was looking for. Brooke paused for a second. If she did this, it was just for tonight so she could sleep. Nobody ever had to find out about it. She pushed send and waited to hear the voice on the other end.

"Hey you miserable old shrew, what's up?"

"Hey Rachel, I need a favor."

****

_**Meanwhile back at the studio…**_

"Well then that was just the longest 20 minutes of my life," Mia replied with a smirk. Her little mirror game helping to wash away that doubt she had about the journey they were about to embark upon. The silence between them seemed to just be hanging there. This was it. This was the moment when everything between them was going to change.

"I just...I got a little stage fright." Haley said as her eyes looked over Mia's outfit. She looked even better than before. She had this swagger about her that was actually making her feel like she was a little out of her league.

"Well I know just the trick to fix that," Mia purred while taking swift steps closer to Haley until she was within arm's reach of the older girl.

"Someone once told me that a great cure for stage fright was to picture the audience naked." Her smirk remained as she slowly brought her hands to the hem of her t-shirt toying with the material while never breaking her eye contact with Haley.

"Are you sure about this?" Haley asked. Even though she had made up her mind, Haley still had a bit of doubt. She wanted this; some part of her wanted to be sure that Mia wanted her as much as she did.

"I'm sure about anything that involves you," Mia smiled genuinely to what she could only assume was Haley's last line of resistance. _Here goes nothing._ She slowly lifted her shirt taking extra time lifting the material from off her body. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it right and give Haley all the time in the world to stare.

Haley swallowed hard as she watched Mia pulled the shirt off of her body. God, she was so sexy. How did she ever get a girl like this to fall for her? She let her eyes look at every inch of her exposed skin. The shirt seemed to be stuck to Mia's skin. It looked like she was peeling it from her body. Her eyes drank in the beauty of her well toned stomach. The shirt moved slowly as it got to her bra. Haley held her breath as Mia pulled the shirt up over her head exposing her chest. Mia paused and let Haley's eyes stare at her body.

"I am still seeing a bra for some reason." Haley said. She sounded like she was panting from being so excited.

"Someone's impatient," Mia teased. She wasn't sure how Haley was going to react to her forward behavior but she was definitely happy with the response she got. Mia let her hands fall at her side loving how Haley's eyes followed her movements.

"How's the stage fright?" She asked with sexy smirk as her fingers slowly traced a path up the sides of her body until she reached her bra material.

"It's getting better all the time…" Haley said as she watched her fingers continued their path behind Mia's back. She was getting so turned on by Mia's actions that her heart was beating faster than ever. She was only taking her shirt off and Haley felt like she was going to pass out. Her eyes locked onto Mia's once more.

Mia watched the hunger in Haley's eyes and couldn't suppress the shiver that ran up and down her spine. Loving the effect she was having on the songstress, Mia decided to have a little fun. Removing her hands from their previous position and back to her sides she couldn't help but note the disappointment that flooded Haley's features. She closed the remaining gap placing her hands lightly on Haley's hips, hooking her fingers in the belt loops of her pants.

"You know I think your stage fright is contagious," she faked shyly as she toyed with the hem of Haley's shirt.

"If you wanted me to take my shirt, you could have just asked…"Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Where's the fun in that?" Mia said as she planted a kiss on Haley's neck.

Haley smiled and made some space between the two of them. She quickly pulled off the sweatshirt she was wearing and tossed it onto the pool table. She took a deep breath and started lifting up the grey clothes over bros shirt that she was wearing. She had only taken her clothes off for Brooke and Nathan. So she was still a little nervous about. Haley paused for a second to look into Mia's eyes and the fear that was still lingering in her mind faded away. Mia's eyes seemed to be looking into her heart. The only other person to look at her with this much intensity was Brooke.

"Gorgeous," Mia breathed before crashing her lips against Haley's. She let her fingers dance slowly across Haley's stomach a couple times before they waltzed to Haley's waist pulling their bodies firmly together. She couldn't help but love the slow passionate manner the kiss took upon itself. It was nothing she'd ever experienced before; everything with Haley was like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

Haley moaned as her lips captured Mia's. She couldn't believe how good this was feeling. She let her hands roam on the young girl's bare back. She felt so different from Brooke. Haley let her tongue gently slide between Mia's full lips and enter the young singer's mouth. Haley moaned again. She could swear that the inside of Mia's mouth tasted like Cinnamon. She deepened the kiss hoping to taste that flavor again.

Mia couldn't help the swell of pride that filled her when she heard that magnificent moan vibrate from Haley's throat. She felt Haley nip at her lower lip and let her own moan escape, _the things she does to me...how the hell did she know that I love that?_ She decided that it was about time that her hands stopped playing safe seeing that Haley's were having a field day venturing all over her back. She ran them up Haley's side taking in the dip of her waist until they gently brushed over the swell of Haley's breasts loving her perfect hourglass figure.

"I'll take off mine if you take off yours..." Haley stepped back and smiled. She reached behind her back and popped the clasp on her bra.

Mia nodded wordlessly as she gulped back the sure to be animalistic moan that was building in her throat. Her hands immediately found her clasp popping it open but waiting to drop the material, needing to see if Haley would follow through.

Keeping her word, she slowly slid her arms out of the straps of her bra and it fell silently to the ground. She felt her nipples harden from being exposed to the air. The butterflies in Haley's stomach spread out and flapped even harder.

Mia's eyes bugged out of her head, _ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod...don't panic...calm, coo-ah what the hell...freak out girl this is Haley fucking James Scott._ Without telling her arms to they allowed the thin material to fall from her body all the while keeping her eyes fixated on Haley's naked chest.

"You look...I..." Haley stammered.

"Back at ya," Mia whispered before reclaiming Haley's lips.

Haley moaned again as their breasts brushed against each other. The contact was enough to make Haley intensify the kiss. She pushed her tongue deep into Mia's mouth. She made a little space between them and rested her right hand on Mia's breast. She definitely had bigger breasts than Brooke. They fit perfectly into her hand, like they were made for one another. She squeezed it gently.

Mia let out a groan at Haley's touch. Her hand was so much softer than she could've ever imagined, sure she'd held hands with Haley before but having her hand on her breast was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Her touch was gentle yet confident. It was a breath of fresh air not having such hasty movements in concern to her girls.

Haley broke the kiss again. She needed a moment to catch her breath and she wanted to take a mental picture of those beautiful breasts. She had to taste them. She missed the feeling of having a breast in her mouth. Haley looked into Mia's eyes and asked

"May I?"

"Whatever your heart desires," Mia gasped between breaths.

Haley ducked down slightly and gently placed on lips over Mia's nipple. She brought her hands on to either side of the breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. Haley sucked a little of Mia's flesh into her mouth. Once it was inside, her tongue swirled around her nipple and the flesh that accompanied it.

Mia let out a throaty groan at Haley's actions and her head flying back, the arousal coursing through her body was insatiable. Haley was being bolder than she could've ever imagined. With each passing second that they spent together she could see the lackluster dissolve. She was gradually getting a glimpse of the old Haley, and she absolutely loved it. Mia tangled her fingers through Haley's locks holding her in place. _Singing isn't the only good to come from that mouth._ She let out a content sigh when she felt one of Haley's hands gently massage her other breast. Mia was definitely a fan of the old Haley. She could only imagine what things would be like once Haley was back in her element, singing, doing what she loved. Then, oh yeah, that would be a mind blowing time. Haley wouldn't have a care in the world and everything would be perfect.

Haley released Mia's breast and kissed the rock star once again. She wanted more and she didn't want to wait any longer. Haley broke the kiss and started to unbuckle Mia's belt. She was amazed at how easy this came. With Nathan she was a nervous wreck, hell even her first time with Brooke her hands were still shaking like she'd spent the night in Antarctica. But this was easy, smooth and exhilarating. She could feel the soft skin of Mia's abdomen as her fingers brushed along it. She nearly had the belt entirely unclasped when she heard the familiar clicking of heels against the wooden floor. She tore her lips from Mia's.

"Fuck!" Haley could hear Peyton's muffled voice through the door.

"What the hell is she doing her at...12:30?!" Haley panted while scanning her eyes frantically around the studio for her missing clothing.

"This is soooooo not happening," Mia sighed as she too looked around for her clothing. She heard the jingle of keys as they entered the lock, _this is gonna be a close one._

**To Be Continued…**


	4. I may be here but my heart isn't…

_**Author notes: Hey look an update! I know I can't believe it either!**_

**A Promise is Broken – Chapter 4 – I may be here but my heart isn't…**

Haley and Mia had managed to get behind the couch and out of Peyton's line of sight. Haley couldn't believe that this was happening. She was cheating on Brooke and in some kind of cosmic practical joke, she was almost caught. She put her back against the couch and sighed. She looked over at her partner in crime who had managed to get her shirt back on in record time. Haley hadn't even bothered to put her shirt or bra back on and her head tilted down towards the floor. She had been starting to feel more comfortable just looking down. It just seemed easier and had started to feel natural. At first getting her clothes back on seemed like it was the most pressing issue but now, like with most things, she didn't really care. After all, if Peyton did catch them, what would actually change between her and Brooke?

And what about Mia?

Was she here with her because she really to be with her or was it because she was tired of the endless disappointments that her relationship with Brooke had become? It was almost like she was trying to distract herself from the reality of her current situation. This was the second time in her life; her belief in love had let her down. She didn't believe in it. There was no such thing as the power of love if you asked her. The only thing that Haley was confident about was that she wasn't supposed to have anything.

Especially not Brooke.

She felt like she had been thrown away and now she was just trying to find something that could take her mind off of these feeling that seemed to follow her around.

Rejection.

Loneliness.

She looked at Mia and tried to remember that at least for now this girl wanted to be in her world. And that even though she felt like shit ninety percent of the day, Mia still came around and wasn't scared to push past it. She thought that maybe Brooke would be the person who would be the one to save her from this darkness but it was like Brooke was the one that had put her there in the first place.

"Can't even sulk right…" Haley mumbled.

"What did you say?" Mia whispered back.

"Nothing…" Haley answered.

Mia was still peering over the couch watching Peyton move around the office. She looked over at Haley and noticed that Haley was just staring at the floor. While she was still charged up from sneaking around and kissing, she had almost forgotten that Haley was in very bad place. And that somehow, Haley was blaming this current situation on herself. Even though her head was down, she knew that expression on her friend's face all too well. It was the same one from earlier at the house. It was the same face that Haley had been on her face for so long that she didn't think it would ever go away.

Haley still had her shirt just lying there at her feet and she was not making any effort to but it back on. And as much as she wanted to tell the former teacher that she had never seen anything as beautiful as her, and that she felt so special to be sitting behind this couch with her and she didn't care if they caught, she would still be there for Haley, Mia figured it would be better to keep those thoughts to herself. She didn't want to overwhelm her. She reached for Haley's shirt and held it out for her to take.

"Haley, put this on…" She whispered.

Haley took the shirt from her and just held it as she continued staring out into space. Mia knew what was going on. Haley was tumbling further down that ladder of depression that she seemed to always be on lately. She gently placed her thumb on Haley's chin and index finger underneath it. She turned Haley's face towards hers. She looked like she was falling apart right in front of her eyes. Mia could feel her heart breaking from seeing her like this. Mia took a quick look towards the door and saw that Peyton looked like she was almost getting ready to leave. She turned back to look at Haley once again and she was doing everything she could to avoid eye contact with her.

"Haley…" Mia kept trying to catch Haley's gaze and she could tell that she wasn't going to get anywhere. She sighed. The singer gently put her hand into Haley's and gave it a strong squeeze. That finally got Haley to actually look at her.

"Yeah…"

Mia smiled from hearing her voice once again. She gently brushed the older girl's hair behind her ear and gently placed a kiss on her cheek.

"It's going to be ok. Now can you please put your shirt on?"

Haley smiled a little half smile and slid her arms into the shirt and over her head. Mia always had a knack for getting her focus off of her own internal strife. But this seemed to run deeper than the words 'it's going to be ok' and even though she knew that Mia had the best intentions, this relationship was nothing compared to what she has…or used to have, with Brooke.

"Fucking finally…" Mia hissed through her clenched teeth as Peyton finally left the studio.

Mia stood up right away but Haley stayed on the floor. It was like she was glued to the floor. She didn't want to get up and she felt like her whole world was falling apart. It was becoming too much for her handle and now she had added cheating to the list of problems she already had. God, is she the reason that her marriage fell apart? Is she the reason that Brooke acts like she doesn't love her anymore? This was all her fault. Nobody really wanted her at all. Sure Mia was here now but how long would it be until she left her like everyone else had done?

"What is wrong with me?" Haley whispered as those damn tears began rolling down her face in their familiar pattern. She tucked herself into a ball and everything that had happened between her and Brooke, her and Nathan, her and Mia and every single relationship she ever had. She lost Nathan because she was strong enough to help get through the darkness of losing his dream. She lost Lucas because she chose to be with Brooke. And she was losing Brooke because she didn't know how to keep her anymore.

"Why doesn't anyone want me? God, I have fucked up every single part of my life. I mean I don't even know what the fuck I am doing anymore…I am supposed to be alone…" Haley pulled herself as tightly as could into a ball. If she fell over she would be in the fetal position. This had to be her fault. That is why Brooke had been pushing her away because she wasn't worth it. She was completely useless to anyone and she was finally starting to believe it to be true. She couldn't stop beating herself up emotionally. Every thought she was having just made her feel worse and worse. She just could not stop herself from doing this. But before she could continue on her downward spiral, she left an arm go behind her back and a hand rest on her shoulder. She was pulled into a embrace by Mia and even though in her mind she wanted to stay in this tight cocoon she had made, her body betrayed her once more. She slid out of the ball and rested her head on Mia's chest. Her left arm went behind the younger girl's back while her free hand rested on Mia's breast. She wasn't trying to start anything, her hand kinda just landed there.

"It's going to be ok. I want you…I'll take you anyway I can get you…it's ok, I want you…." Mia just kept repeating the words over and over again. She was almost singing them but she just wanted to take some of Haley's pain away. Mia held Haley as tightly as she could almost like she was trying to absorb whatever was making Haley feel this way. She continued holding her, whispering the only words that seem to fit in this moment. There was no other place in the world that Mia wanted to be but part of her knew that deep inside of her heart, Haley wanted to be somewhere else.

"So why am I here?" Rachel asked as she walked inside of Brooke's house.

"Honestly? I just needed someone to talk to…"Brooke closed the door and took a deep breath. Seeing Rachel was always hard for her but she would never tell the redhead that. When she moved to New York, she and Rachel had spent a lot of time together. Rachel thought that they were in a relationship but Brooke always thought of it as a 'Friends with Benefits' thing. She just wanted to have something to take her mind off of the isolation that she had felt while getting Clothes over Bros. started. And having Rachel around made not having Haley easier. It wasn't something she was proud of but it was the truth. So when she called Rachel at first she wanted to use her for what she had always used her for.

Sex.

"Talk? So, you didn't want to fool around? Because when you called you had that 'I wanna fool around' tone."Rachel took her coat off and threw it on to a nearby chair.

"Yeah. Just talk..." Brooke moved past the taller girl and slumped down onto the couch.

She really wished that she could have held onto the desire to have sex with Rachel. But she knew if she did that, then Rachel would think it was something more. And that wouldn't be fair to her. Rachel deserved better than that and sex was all that Brooke could offer her. And even though they hadn't done anything in a long time, she was starting to feel like that sex was all she could offer Haley anymore. What made Haley want to be with her? All of those thoughts that she had before were true but they weren't the real reason she felt distant from Haley.

It was the same reason that she felt like she wasn't enough for Lucas. Or anyone she was with after him. Brooke Davis looked great but beyond that she didn't have that much to offer. Sure she built herself into a fashion mogul and had more money than she could ever hope to count but underneath all of that, she was still in many ways, the girl who could never hold onto love when she found it. And ever since that first night she and Haley made love in the rain, she had been counting down until the moment that Haley would realize that this was a huge mistake.

She always figured that eventually Haley would just move on without her. And since she wanted her to be happy she helped Peyton start the record label and pushed for Haley to start working there. And she could see what was happening between Mia and Haley. Since she knew she was never enough for anyone, she just started to pull away from Haley. Slowly but surely, Haley would have to see that she didn't need her anymore. And it killed her on the inside to act like she didn't care but at least this way Haley would leave on her own. It wasn't the best idea but if she was going to lose Haley anyway…

"Brooke? What is it? Where is Haley?" Rachel asked as she sat down on the couch. She looked into Brooke's eyes and the brunette started to cry immediately. Rachel quickly took Brooke into her arms and held her as her friend literally fell apart in her arms. It was breaking her heart to see someone that she loved hurting like this.

"I am not enough for anyone, Rachel. Everybody gets tired of me. Sooner or later…" Brooke said as she started sobbing into Rachel's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"Rachel whispered into her ear.

"If I make her leave then….she won't have to make up some reason later on…" Brooke sounded like she was losing it. She seemed almost hysterical.

"Brooke, honey, you need to calm down for me…you aren't making any sense…" Rachel gently placed a kiss on the top of Brooke's head and ran her fingers through the strands of her hair.

"If I make her leave..." Brooke just kept saying that over and over.

Ever since high school, Haley James had always rubbed Rachel the wrong way. Mostly because she could not understand what everyone saw in her. This girl had been sleeping with Brooke for a year while she was supposed to be working on her marriage. And then when Brooke asked to have an honest relationship the little bitch said no and went back to her husband. But Brooke still stayed there to keep Haley happy. And even when high school was over, for some reason, Brooke was still hung up on her. Every time they were together in New York, she knew that her friend was thinking of someone else. But she always wished that maybe one day that Brooke would look at her in the same she looked at Haley. E

"Just relax baby…I am not leaving you. I am not going anywhere…" Rachel whispered.

Brooke felt like she was losing her mind. Was she just working herself up? Did she really want to push Haley away? Maybe she was wrong about this whole thing. Maybe pushing Haley away wasn't the right answer. She honestly didn't even know how she got to this point. She took a deep breath to try and calm down. But she still heard a voice in her head telling her that Haley was going to leave her at some anyway. That her plan had worked and that Haley was probably with Mia or Nathan right now. And that she didn't deserve love. That was why it always left her. Every single time she found love it left. She pulled herself back from Rachel just enough to see her face. Rachel had always been there for her. Just like she had always been there for Haley.

"You are always there for me…" Brooke said as she rested her back on Rachel's shoulder.

"Yep…" Rachel answered back.

"Thank you."

To be continued…


	5. You never know

_**Author Notes: Kurt Sutter said a good writer writes every single day. And I have realized that I need to stop over-analyzing every word I write and just write. So, this update is a lot like my other updates, I just started typing and whatever comes out is what comes out. I hope you like it. **_

**A Promise is Broken – Chapter 5 – You never know…**

Haley pulled up at the house just in time to see Rachel giving Brooke a gentle kiss on the lips at the front door and leaving. She felt her heart sink down into the soles of her feet. Is this the way Brooke was going to feel when she found out about what she had (or hadn't) done with Mia. After all she did sneak out of the house at midnight with a flimsy ass excuse so, how could she judge Brooke? Was Brooke feeling just as lonely as Haley was? And out of all the people to call, she called Rachel. Everything about Rachel screamed 'have sex with me even though I am in a relationship'!

God she felt like such a hypocrite. She had just dropped Mia off her place and now she was getting pissed about what Brooke was doing while she was away. Haley smiled a guilty little smile as the thought of Mia dancing through her head. She was just so amazing last night. She made Haley feel like she belonged to her. And it had been a long time since she felt like she mattered to anyone. And that was the problem right there. She felt like she belonged to someone else. Haley waited until she saw Rachel drive off in her Denali before she pulled into the driveway.

"Can't believe she still has that thing…" Haley smirked. She stared at the front door and took a deep breath. It was bad enough doing this with Nathan and now she was going to have the same talk with Brooke. One way or another, this was going to happen.

* * *

Brooke sat on the couch in the living room waiting for Haley. She had been gone all night and in her heart, she knew exactly where Haley had been. And something inside of her was still telling her that it was her fault. She had let Haley drift away and now she just wanted her back. After talking to Rachel, Brooke knew that the only way that she could have the love that she so desperately wanted was to fight for it. Not to just sit there and lose without putting up a fight. She had spent five years waiting for her chance to make Haley happy and she wasn't going to just let it be over.

"Not like this…" Brooke whispered. She just needed to listen to what made Haley feel this way and everything would be ok. Soon enough the door opened and in walked Haley still wearing the grey sweatshirt that she lived in.

"Hey…" Haley whispered. She didn't know how to explain any of this and for some reason Mia was still floating around in her head. And the fact that she just saw Rachel saunter out of here was not helping her thoughts either. God she just wanted to get this over with.

"Hey…" Brooke could see it on Haley's face. She and Mia had done something. Whenever felt guilty she would always wear the emotion on her face like it was a big ass neon sign flashing 'I did something bad'. Brooke felt a flash of anger. She had been telling herself that she could just forgive Haley if she did do something but she got a flash of how she felt when Lucas had cheated on her with Peyton. And she remembered that cheating was unforgiveable in her eyes. But this was Haley, The woman that she loved more than anything else in the world. Certainly she was not like Lucas at all. She took a deep breath and tried to shake the feeling off.

"So, was that Rachel leaving here?" Haley asked.

"Yeah she came by to keep me company since you were gone." Brooke snapped back. She didn't mean to sound so mean but all she could was images of Haley and Mia being together.

"Well, I am producing a record. This was your idea by the way." Haley shot back. She could feel the tension building in the room. And how could Brooke say something like that to her?

"Yes helping Peyton with the label was my idea. You slipping out of bed at twelve in the morning because some bitch texts you was not a part of the deal." Brooke growled and crossed her arms.

"Really, Brooke? How many times have you left me sitting here because you were in New York or Milan or somewhere? I never try to make you feel bad about what you have to do for your job?" Haley shouted.

"When I go to those places I am going with my Mother. When you leave it's to spend time with some little tart in tight jeans! I have seen the way she looks at you Haley! It is the same goddamn way Peyton would look at Lucas!" Brooke shouted back.

"Are you trying to compare Mia to Peyton? What about Rachel? She has been looking at you since we got together!" Haley came into the living room with the former cheerleader. She couldn't believe how mad she was getting. Even though Brooke was absolutely right about Mia, she still hadn't said it yet. And somehow, Brooke not accusing her was making her more upset.

"Brooke, for months, I have been sitting here praying that you would pay even the slightest bit of attention and you have been ignoring me! I mean just flat out ignoring me! You barely touch me and you finally decide after six months of leaving me here alone, you decide to stay home! I never say anything about it! And now, you wanna give me shit for leaving you at home? You are unbelievable!" Haley took her sweatshirt off and tossed it on the floor.

"I'm unbelievable? I am busting my ass everyday to keep us comfortable! My job is very demanding and while you are sitting here all day, I am out there dealing with bullshit that you couldn't begin to understand!" Brooke fired back.

"So is that how you really see me? The reason why I am sitting here is because I gave up my world to be with you! And now you are telling me that I am just a fucking chore? I am another job to you?" Haley screamed.

"You gave up your world? For two years of my life, I let you use me. I let you fuck me in private while you pranced around with Nathan! And I sat there waiting for you! Hoping that you would see that I loved you more than anything and you just ignored me! Do you even remember that night in the cabin? I asked you to be with me and you went back to Nathan! I spent five years trying to get over for you and then one day you decide that you wanna be with me finally? "Brooke stood up from the couch and walked so she was standing face to face with Haley.

"I have spent the last six months putting my company back together and the very least you could do is give me a little understanding instead going out in the middle of the night to see Mia!"

"Is that your explanation for this? That I have been ruining your life since senior year? You know what? If I caused you that much pain, why don't I just leave? That way you can fix your life!" Haley had never been this mad before. And the funny thing was she didn't even know how this happened. All she did know was that she didn't want to be anywhere near Brooke Davis.

"Great, be sure to tell that slut Mia I said hello…" Brooke hissed through clenched teeth. She didn't know how she got from sympathetic to seeing red that quickly. But as soon as she took a minute to think about everything she said, she wished she could take every word of it back. At least until Haley smashed the nearby vase on the floor.

"Fuck you, Brooke Davis!" Haley screamed and went out of the front door leaving it wide open. Brooke quickly went to the open and shouted at Haley.

"Fuck you, Haley whatever the hell last name is! You are so going to pay for that vase!" Brooke screamed.

"Just get Rachel to buy you a new one!" Haley hopped into her car and sped off.

"Unbelievable…" Brooke mumbled and shut the door.

* * *

Haley was sitting at the stoplight and all she could think about was everything that Brooke said to her. Did she really ruin the last few years of her life? Why did she feel like she just fucked up? Haley leaned back against her seat and sighed. This was falling apart faster than she could ever imagine. She looked out at the street and saw that Mia was sitting outside of her apartment building. She had called her as soon as she left the house. All she really wanted to do was go and be with someone that wanted to be with her. She honked her horn and Mia waved at her. Haley smiled and slowly pulled off from the corner.

And then everything went dark…

* * *

Mia had been waiting outside of her building since Haley called her. All Haley had said was that she wanted to see her and that was more than enough for the young song writer. She ran down to front of the building and tried to look as cool as possible when she saw Haley's car at the stop sign across the street. Haley honked and Mia gave a wave. God did she always have to be such a dork? As Haley pulled into the intersection, time seemed to slow down for Mia. She saw Haley's car moving forward and then from the right side of the intersection saw this F-150 pickup truck flying towards the front of Haley's car.

"Oh god no…" Mia whispered as she stood up.

The truck smashed into the side of Haley's car. It was going fast that the vehicle had actually flipped over onto its roof with sickening crunch. Mia felt her heart pounding in her chest as she ran towards the wrecked car. A few people that were walking by were already making their way toward the car and the driver of the truck was already calling for an ambulance.

But she couldn't see Haley.

She got to the driver's side of the car and saw that Haley was hanging upside down with blood streaming down the side of her face. Mia could feel the tears streaming down her face but she didn't have time to cry. The only thing that kept repeating in her head was get Haley out of the car. She yanked on the handle of the door and it wouldn't budge.

"I'm coming baby. Please just hold on…I am not going to lose you…not like this…" Mia whispered. She went to the other side and yank on the handle for the passenger's side. But it wouldn't budge. She heard herself scream for somebody to please help her.

Brooke's phone had been ringing non-stop for the last two hours. She didn't want to answer it. All she wanted was to sit here quietly and drink some wine. She closed her eyes and sighed. That talk with Haley had gone so wrong that she didn't know how she could they could ever fix this. But before she could finish her thought, she heard the sound of someone opening the door.

"Brooke!"

She turned to see that her best friend Peyton was standing in her living room. She was as pale as a ghost and it was actually making her a little scared.

"Peyton, what's wrong?" Brooke asked.

"It's Haley."

**To be continued…**


	6. Line in the sand

_**Author Notes: Another chapter. The writer's write intiative continues with a chapter that was made up on the spot. Hopefully the next chapter will be a little more thought out but somehow I doubt it. LOL. **_

**A Promise is Broken – Chapter 6 – Line in the sand.**

Brooke held her breath as the nurse took her towards the emergency room. She called Nathan and he was on his way back from LA. But she didn't call anyone else. Peyton would probably take care of that. She got closer to the door and all she could think about is what happened before. It kept replaying in her mind like a bad dream. She could see the look on her face when she said 'Fuck you, Brooke Davis' and it felt like a knife was in her stomach.

What if she never got a chance to take it back?

What if Haley died and she never got to fix any of this?

"Stop it." Brooke whispered.

"You can go on in. I think I her girlfriend is already in there with her." The nurse said.

"Her girlfriend?" Brooke asked stopping the nurse before she could walk away.

"Yeah, dark hair, about the same height as you. She was at the scene of the accident. Poor girl, She was really shaken up by this whole thing. I think she was the one who pulled her out of the car. The doctor will be around shortly." The nurse politely moved Brooke's hand and walked towards the front desk.

Brooke stood outside of the door silently. She knew who was in there before she even opened the door. It was like she and Haley had form this bond when she wasn't looking.

And it made her feel even worse.

* * *

Mia sat silently by the bed holding Haley's hand. She hadn't moved or made a sound since they brought her here. She had some cuts and scrapes on her face and a few broken ribs. The car had protected her from the worst of it but she was still unconscious. Mia just kept staring at her. How did this happen?

Would she ever find out what Haley wanted to tell her?

What did Brooke say to her?

Mia kissed Haley's hand and brushed some hair away from her face. She could feel a tear sliding down her cheek but she ignored it. Everything else in her world seemed so trivial in this moment. All she knew was that she wasn't going to hide how she felt about Haley anymore. And she would be damned if she let Brooke or anyone else keep her away from Haley. When she heard the handle of the door move, Mia kept right on holding her hand and watching Haley. She knew who it was and didn't really care that she was there.

"How is she?" Brooke asked.

"The doctor said she has a concussion and a few busted ribs. They are just waiting for her to wake up." Mia said without even turning around.

"Thanks for getting her here safe." Brooke didn't really know what she should do.

She looked at the way Mia was staring at Haley.

And the way she was holding her hand.

And the way Mia didn't even care that she was standing there.

And it was making her pretty upset.

"As long as she is asleep, she's not safe. She won't be safe until she's back here with me…"Mia said solemnly.

Brooke looked at Haley. She had loved this woman every single day of her life for the last five years. She knew everything about her. And she would do anything for her. But in this moment she felt like a complete stranger. And here was this girl that become a huge part of Haley's life and the reason that this girl was even here, was because she had let it happen.

If she had just paid a little more attention to her or maybe if she had been a little more honest about her feelings then maybe Mia wouldn't even be here.

"Do you love her?" Brooke asked.

"More than I probably should…"Mia answered and gave Haley's hand a squeeze.

"Well you can't have her." Brooke fired back. The nerve of this woman, how could she say that to her? Haley wasn't up for grabs and the air of confidence that Mia had was really starting to annoy her.

"I don't think that is up to you." Mia said calmly.

"And I don't think you have any business being here. Haley is my girlfriend and she will never be yours." Brooke took a step forward hoping to intimidate the dark haired singer.

"Do whatever you want to me. I am not leaving." Mia said calmly.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? Because I'm not someone that you want to mess with, Little Girl." Brooke said trying her best to channel her mother's bitchiness.

"Brooke, I am not scared of you." Mia stood up from her chair and stood face to face with Brooke.

"I think you should be." Brooke said.

"And why is that?" Mia asked.

"Because we both know that this is your fault." Brooke said through clenched teeth.

"Stop lying to yourself." The singer quickly replied.

"The truth is that you are scared to death of me. I care about Haley and you are scared to death that she might care about me. "

"Bullshit." Brooke replied.

"You know what Davis? The truth is that you pushed Haley away and now she has someone who won't push her away. Someone that is going to be there at night and someone that will always put her first. Just like I was last night…" Mia said. She could see that she was definitely pushing the brunette's buttons and normally, she would just back off but she felt like she should keep pushing.

"Are you saying that you were with Haley last night?" Brooke asked.

"I am saying that as long as you keep treating Haley like shit, I am always going to be here. So if you are gonna hit me, hit me because I am not leaving this room." Mia stated and crossed her arms.

Then something snapped inside of Brooke. She couldn't take this anymore. The only thing that was keeping her and Haley apart was this troll standing in front of her. Suddenly her mind was filled with images of Haley and Mia doing all sorts of things to each other. Soon all that Brooke Davis could see was red. Her purse slid down her arm and her hands tightened into fists.

"You fucking whore!" Brooke screamed and punched Mia across the face. Mia fell to the ground and Brooke was on top before she could even react. Brooke punched Mia in the face again opening up a gash on her cheek.

"You can't fucking have her! She's mine!" Brooke screamed as she continued raining punches down on the singer. Mia had finally wriggled her arms free and managed to cross her arms over her face.

"Brooke! What the hell? " Peyton shouted as she and Lucas entered the room. She heard Brooke scream and brought Lucas with her to keep things from getting out of hand.

Brooke felt an arm go around her waist and lift her off of Mia. She could see that Peyton was helping Mia up from the floor. She turned her head and saw that it was Lucas that pulling her out of the room.

"Do you feel better, Brooke? This doesn't change anything!" Mia said as she wiped some blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Shut up, Mia." Peyton whispered but Mia just ignored her.

"I am not going anywhere!" Mia continued.

"This isn't over, whore! She's mine!" Brooke shouted as Lucas dragged her out of the room.

"Are you alright?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah…"Mia nodded and sat back down in her chair by Haley.

"Now what the hell was that all about? Are you and Haley seeing each other?" Peyton asked.

"She needs me and I need her." Mia answered.

"You know, Brooke and Haley are my best friends in the world. I don't want to see either of them hurt. So I am asking you to please stay out of this." Peyton said.

"Yeah well somebody needs to take care of Haley. And since Brooke isn't doing it, somebody should." Mia said as she held Haley's hand once more.

"Mia…" Peyton started to say but the singer cut her off before she could finish.

"Peyton, you are the last person that should be giving me relationship advice. How are things with Nathan?" Mia said coldly without even turning around.

"You are this close, Mia. Watch it." Peyton said as she left the room.

Mia sat there alone with Haley once more. She had stood her ground against Brooke and Peyton. And she was still standing. She wasn't going to just walk away from this girl. She loved Haley and that was all that mattered to her anymore. Brooke could hit her and Peyton could try and scare her but she wasn't going to give her up.

"I'm right here…" Mia whispered and placed her hand against Haley's head.

* * *

Lucas finally put Brooke down once they got out side of the emergency room. Brooke was still on fire. There was no way that was going to happen to her. She started walking back towards the entrance but Lucas stopped her.

"Brooke, you can't go back in there." Lucas said.

"Lucas, there is no way I am leaving Haley in there with her. You have no idea what that bitch has been doing! She is trying to take Haley away from me!" Brooke shouted.

"The same way you took her from Nathan…"Lucas folded his arms and Brooke's mouth dropped to the ground.

"That is not true." Brooke couldn't believe this. Was everyone in this stupid town against her?

"Listen Brooke, I am not going to pretend that I understand anything that is going on between you and Hales. But I do know that brawling in the hospital isn't going to help Haley get better. Which by the way, is all that matters. So whatever shit you and that Mia girl have going on, put away until Haley is ok." Lucas said.

"I can't lose her Lucas. I just can't…" Brooke hung her head and the tears started falling soon after. Lucas came over and held his former girlfriend in his arms.

"It's going to be ok. Come on let's go for a walk." Lucas whispered in her ear and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

Brooke smiled and Lucas took her hand. Even after all this time away, Lucas could still cut through whatever was upsetting her. And even though her mood had improved, she knew that this thing between her and Mia was far from over.

**To be continued…**


End file.
